Chapter 139 (Fairy Tail Campaign): From Six
Short Summary Long Summary Berenice grins and strikes a ‘heroic’ pose, her dramatic flair made worse by hanging out with Mask De Masculine. She grandly ‘welcomes’ the enemies to their ‘grave’, ranting that they should tremble before her. She then gives quite the vivid description of making the room red with blood, flesh, and innards. The Naruto Shadow Clones sweat-drop at the display. Leftie notes the Sternritter’s love of talking, Righty adding that he’s never heard anyone give such a graphic description. He asks what Bartolomeo thinks, not really wanting to fight someone not all there. The Pirate just stares at the Sternritter in wonder and confusion. Berenice goes way off-topic by calling them nothing but pumpkins and tomatoes about to be smashed. Bartolomeo yells at her for even daring to compare Naruto to a vegetable, while it’s perfectly acceptable to say that about him. The Clones just sweat-drop at this, wishing their friend didn’t put himself down in their defense. Bartolomeo declares that Naruto is so strong that he’s a giant to Berenice’s insect. Recognizing the Act, Berenice laughs that the label for Naruto is nothing but an insult to the ‘greatness’ that is Yhwach. Incensed, Bartolomeo calls that crap, saying there’s no way Yhwach is superior to Naruto, claiming he could beat the Quincy King anytime. Berenice furiously calls that blasphemy, yelling that Yhwach is invincible with his Schrift. Bartolomeo retorts that Yhwach doesn’t have Naruto’s heart, saying all the Acts have enough to destroy Yhwach. Berenice shouts that heart doesn’t mean anything, and that it’s all about power, so she sees Yhwach as the winner. On a brief aside, the narrative explains how Berenice got her Schrift. She had marched into the throne room and ranted about how amazing Yhwach was. While the other Sternritter were incredibly annoyed and wanted to shut her up permanently, Yhwach stopped them. He stated that while he didn’t need anyone to tell him of his greatness, Berenice said exactly what was needed. Calling words a valuable weapon, Yhwach bestowed her the Q as her Schrift. Bazz-B still believes that Berenice is only a Sternritter because she brown-nosed Yhwach enough to where even he succumbed. Thanks to the love of idols, Berenice and Bartolomeo have become two super-fans locked in ‘who’s better’ debate. Leftie asks if they should stop this, so Righty admits he’s enjoying a super-fan on his side. Back at the ‘debate’, Bartolomeo shouts that Naruto is better because he’s a Ninja, saying they’re way cooler than everything else. Berenice yells that Yhwach is a god, and they beat everything. Bartolomeo retorts that Naruto beat a god, and Ichigo already beat Yhwach. Berenice rants that Ichigo just got lucky, seeing that as the only logical explanation. Since gods are all-powerful and invincible, the enemy can only win with luck on their side. With a smug smile, Bartolomeo says Berenice ousted herself. He states that luck should mean nothing to all-powerful gods. Still, Naruto and Ichigo managed to triumph, where by Berenice’s logic, they never should’ve won, also throwing in the insult that they don’t look like much compared to Chitsujo and Konton. With a grin, Bartolomeo declares his victory in the debate. Steam pours out of Berenice’s ears, the Clones exclaiming that she’s blown a fuse. Yelling in anger, Berenice roars that she’ll kill the Pirate, making it hurt like a long needle at the doctor’s office, stammering that she’s too mad to talk. She manages to regain her composure, and smirks that she’s got just the thing to plunge her rival super-fan into madness. Bartolomeo retorts that he doesn’t fear madness, since he’s already crazy. Berenice states that she speaks of the madness of insecurity, confusing the Pirate. Grinning, Berenice activates her Schrift and asks if Bartolomeo is good enough for her idols, of if they’re as great as he says. She then asks if Bartolomeo knows that idolizing and following ‘fools’ is a bad decision. Bartolomeo’s eyes go wide, while the Shadow Clones gasp as The Question catches them. Berenice bids them to question everything, promising to drive them into madness with her Schrift. The Sternritter then asks to be told that they’ve failed their idols and aren’t worth the time. While Bartolomeo stammers, Berenice asks if the idols aren’t the waste of time, saying she understands that following those who aren’t gods is a waste. Surprisingly, the last statement just angers Bartolomeo. He yells that he won’t listen to this, and surrounds his ears with Barrierbility: Earmuffs. Berenice mutters in disbelief when she sees the earmuffs. She gives a comedic scream of shock when she finally realizes what happened. Leftie realizes the attacks were blocked, with Righty adding it wasn’t even intentional. Berenice starts screaming and cursing, ranting that it’s rude to just block out her voice, calling the pirate ruder than Bazz-B. Confused due to the lack of sound, Bartolomeo asks “WHAT?” Berenice ignores that and just keeps ranting about how rude people are just the worst for making life so unpleasant. Still confused, Bartolomeo repeats his “WHAT?” The Sternritter then compares rude people to peppers because they both make people upset. At that point, Bartolomeo just gives up on trying to understand the ranting girl. Leftie asks if they should step in and stop the insanity. Righty admits that he’s enjoying this way too much to stop it. Belatedly, Bartolomeo realizes he can hit Berenice now that she’s totally distracted. While the Pirate starts making a barrier, Berenice rants that she saved Christmas by kicking out every rude jerk. Suddenly, Bartolomeo launches a Barrier Crash. It’s too late for Berenice to do anything, so she’s pushed into the wall, gasping in surprise and pain. Bartolomeo presses harder, breaking bones, yelling for her to never mock his idols again. The two Naruto think that at least their friend is loyal. Bartolomeo keeps yelling in jubilation, forgetting to remove his earmuffs. Despite the Clones pleading for him to take them off, Bartolomeo still yells while asking if he’s proven himself worthy to the Act. He ignores the others yelling, and shouts that they must wait for the others to contact them for simultaneous Lacrima destruction. The Shadow Clones ask him to remove the earmuffs and stop yelling. Bartolomeo just yells that he’ll enjoy his victory over the knocked out Berenice. For defending the objects of his admiration, Bartolomeo yells for everyone to kneel before him as the greatest fan of the greatest heroes. The Shadow Clones just mutter that he went off the deep end. Loyd sighs in disbelief when he senses Berenice’s defeat. He calls it pitiful that she just lasted a minute against her opponent. Loyd reminds himself that as long as one of the Guards still stands, the Alliance loses, reminding them of the need to destroy all six Lacrima at once. Praising the design, he asks if Sanji and Millianna agree. While the Wizard pouts that it’s unfair, the Pirate lights his cigarette. Sanji says it sounds easy, since they just have to beat the Sternritter while trusting their friends can handle the other guards. Loyd rolls all three eyes at that, mocking the attitude while saying there’s one problem with that. He admits that he knows some of the other guards will lose their fights, using Berenice as an example. Having said that, he’s absolutely confident no one will beat him. Sanji raises an eyebrow, wondering why the Coalition has so many cocky guys. He asks if that’s led to anything except defeat, calling him an idiot for not thinking it through. Millianna cheers at this. Loyd chuckles that being cocky is common in the Coalition, but claims that anyone with his power would be cocky. Sanji just brushes this off. Loyd scowls that the Pirate is not easily rattled. The Pirate finishes his cigarette, asking if this is the part where the enemy shows off what they can do. Amused, Loyd agrees. With that, the Sternritter’s body starts to transform. After Millianna wonders what’s happening, Sanji is shocked to see himself as his opponent. Loyd properly introduces himself and his Schrift, explaining that he can copy the powers and appearance of his enemy with The Yourself. Worried, Millianna thinks her comrade looks disturbed. Sanji quickly dispels that, yelling that he’s as handsome as he thought he was. Millianna and Loyd fall over at this, the latter incredulous that the Pirate isn’t intimidated, claiming he should be at the prospect of a mirror match. When a confused Sanji asks what that is, Loyd mutters about technological divides between worlds when he realizes that would go over a pirate’s head. Refocusing, Loyd holds up his fists, but readjusts when the knowledge of the kicking-based fighting style comes into his mind, calling it impractical when he can punch. Sanji frowns at that, saying Loyd clearly doesn’t have his heart and mind, firmly believing that a chef should never use his hands in a fight. Loyd raises an eyebrow, saying that explains a lot while calling Sanji a fool for limiting himself. Sanji just vows that he’s skilled enough to beat Loyd, who laughs at the enthusiasm, eager to see how things go. The two leap at each other, bring their right legs back, and kick. Glaring, they both realize it’ll be an even match when the legs collide. The four Shadow Clones watch, wondering when it’ll be time to step in, but knowing the risk with facing someone like Loyd. Lucy blinks in disbelief, realizing that the man wearing baby clothes is really there. She thinks that it being real is even worse, knowing the sight will stick with her for a long time. Senor Pink stands patiently, waiting like a gentleman for the lady to make the first move. He reminds himself that he’ll never strike a lady first, and only in self-defense. Lucy yells in shock at what the Pirate is wearing, calling him a pervert. The fangirls shout at her for daring to say such a thing to ‘the greatest’. Lucy just sweat-drops at the passionate defense. One points at Lucy, asking who the Wizard is to call Senor a pervert when she’s wearing her military jacket open and showing off. When Lucy blushes hotly at that, a flat-chested fangirl uses various euphemisms for the two massive breasts of Lucy’s, with another calling the Wizard a Tsundere who actually wants to take Senor away. Turning redder, Lucy yells that she won’t try to seduce someone who’s wearing baby clothes. She also protests that she was given the wrong size, and the Alliance never got around to giving her a better size, saying they should be mad at her mother for giving her endowments. A fan calls Lucy a lying blonde harlot, saying she won’t let her take away Senor. Lucy angrily repeats that she doesn’t want to take anyone, cursing that her feminine wiles never work when she wants, and people accuse her when she isn’t even using them. The fangirls plead for Senor to let them fight Lucy, calling her a hyena and harpy in the process. When the girls start chanting the insults, Senor Pink tells them to shut up, calling them brats. Pink admits that he doesn’t like kids because they can’t control themselves when emotions run wild. He stresses that he won’t let anyone speak badly of a young lady who’s done nothing to warrant the insults. Lucy thinks this is a surprise, realizing Senor Pink isn’t as bad as she thought. She remembers making plenty of friends of former enemies, considering the possibility of getting him on the Alliance’s side. Senor Pink does say the six fangirls can fight in his place, claiming a man should never raise his hand against a woman, though he does ask for them to treat Lucy with respect. He frowns when remembering it almost destroying him when he hurt his wife, vowing never to do it again. Lucy thinks that while it would be simpler to let Naruto’s Clones handle the mooks, they’re holding off the soldiers roaming for the Alliance fighters. Asking herself what she should be worried about, Lucy smirks that six on one shouldn’t be too hard. One fangirl yells at being underestimated, saying numbers give the advantage. Laughing, Lucy says there’s no way she’d lose just because of numbers. Taking out a key, she asks how she could be a Fairy Tail Wizard if she did. With that, Lucy opens the Gate of the Maiden, summoning Virgo. The maid appears, and asks if it’s time for punishment. While the fangirls fall over and Pink raises an eyebrow, Lucy shrieks that it’s the time for fighting, not punishment. When a horrified fangirl calls Lucy a harlot for letting a spirit talk to her like that, Lucy protests that’s only because the habit can’t be broken. Glaring, Virgo cracks her knuckles, saying she won’t let the girls getting away with insulting Lucy like that, promising punishment. Lucy asks Virgo not to make it sound creepy, and then changes with Star Dress: Virgo Form. While the fangirls are gasping in surprise, Lucy and Virgo grin, saying they’re ready. The two run forward, and Virgo throws Chain Magic at the girls, instantly tossing away four of them into the wall. The last two mooks yell in surprise, and Lucy quickly deals with them by a Lucy Kick, with Virgo giving a Virgo Kick. They can only curse the Wizard as they go unconscious. Facing Senor Pink, Lucy says he’d be next if it wasn’t for the fact she doesn’t really want to fight him. Surprised, the Pirate adjusts his sunglasses, asking why. Lucy points out that Pink doesn’t want to fight her, saying Fairy Tail would never escalate with someone who doesn’t even want to fight. Pink gives a nod of approval, calling that sound and saying Lucy is intelligent for a child. Lucy admits she doesn’t like fighting someone who can’t fight back, asking if they possibly won’t. In deep thought, Senor Pink asks what’s next, saying he can’t let Lucy destroy the Lacrima, or convince her to join the Coalition. He says she’s just like him and is too loyal to her family. Lucy says she knows this sounds black and white, but Pink is working for bad people, asking if he hasn’t seen what they’re trying to do to his home. Sighing, Senor Pink admits that he doesn’t like it, but he can’t deny his loyalty to the Donquixote Family. Since they’re part of the Coalition, he will be too. Lucy yells that it can’t be that simple, asking how he can be loyal to someone who does such horrible things. Pink responds that he can’t turn his back on family, saying his life almost fell apart when he did once. Lucy realizes Pink’s heart is broken, and he’s hurting like so many other Fairy Tail members did once. She asks if he shouldn’t keep his family on the right path if he values them so much. The Pirate shakes his head, saying any path is right as long as his family is in his life. Lucy remembers when her father neglected her, and tells Pink that family can be in the wrong. She says that if that’s the case, one should either stop it or remove themselves from the situation. Pink raises an eyebrow, asking if family is that replaceable to her. Lucy yells in protest, saying she’d never replace family, but she’d never forgive herself if she let her family do what the Donquixote and Coalition have done, claiming family should be allowed to disagree. Pink calls her a fool, saying disagreements just tear families apart, having learned this the hard way. Lucy responds that she knows, since hers once suffered a similar fate. Senor states that he won’t lose any of his family again, prompting Lucy to tell him families can be brought back together. Pink grimly admits it’s too late for his blood family, and he knows his family through bond won’t come back again, saying he has nothing to lose. He vows to follow his family to the end. Back to the present situation, Pink says that while he won’t strike a woman, he still has a duty. He reaches into his diaper, much to Lucy and Virgo’s shock. Pink then pulls out a very long chain of bombs. When Lucy yells in worry, a resigned Pink reminds her all six Lacrima need to be destroyed at once, and one going off prematurely would ruin the plan. Pink sees this as the only way to complete his duty to the Coalition, saying he’ll give the girls one chance to run, but they’ll die if they stay. Lucy calls it insane, but Pink insists, saying that while he won’t personally harm Lucy, it’s up to her to decide if she wants to live. He thinks to himself this will be the night he reunites with his wife and child. Lucy yells that there’s another way, making Pink hesitate in lighting the fuse. If it means so much to Pink, Lucy will respect Pink’s resolve and send someone to fight on her behalf. While she hates sending spirits to fight alone, she’ll sacrifice her pride to keep Pink from killing himself. Pink points out that they’re enemies, but Lucy hopes that doesn’t remain the case. After telling Virgo to stay back, Lucy opens the Gate of the Lion, summoning Leo. He flirtatiously says his lady’s prince has arrived. Sweat-dropping, Leo asks why his opponent is a man in baby clothes. Face-palming, Lucy just tells him to take the Pirate down, stressing how important it is. Seeing the bombs, Leo agrees. Pink smiles and thanks Lucy, saying he’s really grateful. He tells his departed family that he won’t join them yet, and will worry about his duty to the Donquixote. Smoker takes a long drag of his cigar as he stares down Naruto. He muses that he isn’t surprised, thinking the two are destined to fight. The Ninja agrees that some are destined to trade blows, and he’s fine with it if he doesn’t kill someone he doesn’t want to. While Smoker shrugs that he should be flattered at Naruto not wanting to kill him, he’s disappointed that the Leaf Ninja is just as ‘naïve’ as at Lake Willow. Naruto argues that he’d rather work towards a naïve dream than accept a cruel reality, saying people don’t get anywhere by just accepting the world as is, but working towards what they want. Smoker says he misjudged the Act, having assumed he didn’t care about justice while working with Dragon. The Vice Admiral guesses Naruto’s justice is more about correcting wrongs than preventing them, prompting the Ninja to say he’s for justice just like his opponent. Nodding, Smoker says Naruto is a lot like him for following his own views on justice, respecting him for not letting anyone compromise his beliefs. He calls it infuriating that Naruto is willingly working for Dragon, asking if the Ninja really thinks the world will improve if Dragon and the Revolutionaries win the war. Sighing, Naruto admits he’s not certain if that victory will improve the world, or if it’ll hurt it. He just knows that the Pirate World is not in a good place, which is more than enough reason to help Dragon, adding that he’ll gladly take the risk to help, and that keeping the status quo is unacceptable. Smoker just shakes his head, saying that while he doesn’t like the way the World Government runs things, they’ve laid down roots that can’t be simply pulled out without his entire civilization collapsing. Knowing how much power the Elder Stars consolidated; Smoker says he can’t let Dragon win if he doesn’t understand that, adding that Naruto is still a fool who knows nothing about his world. He asks Naruto again if letting Dragon uproot the World Government is a good idea when it could do more harm than good. Naruto says Smoker is wrong, explaining that he talked to Dragon after Lake Willow. He elaborates to the surprised Marine that what he said prompted Naruto to demand an audience, calling the resulting conversation enlightening. He suggests that Smoker should try talking to Dragon, saying he’d be surprised that the Revolutionary is just as human as them. He adds that he told Dragon he’d come for him if he ever got as corrupt as the World Government. Smoker chuckles at that, noting the Act has guts, and his boss would kill people for less. Naruto asks if that’s not enough reason to leave. Smoker says it’s because Sakazuki is such a monster that he has to stay and keep things from getting worse. While he admires Kuzan for leaving, he wishes he could’ve stayed and helped with that. Smoker says he’s still a Marine dedicated to upholding the law and justice, and he must not let extremists take over and ruin justice even more. In his eyes, Smoker leaving the Marines would leave a lot of innocents at their mercy. Naruto asks if he really thinks they’d be safe if the Coalition wins the war, prompting Smoker to say they’d at least have a chance with him. Naruto yells that the Alliance will win, offering Smoker the chance to join as a part of real justice with no regrets. Sighing, Smoker states the Alliance won’t win the war, even with their recent victories, calling it the truth. He looks down at the arm Konton once severed, saying that everyone who fights for Rakuen is a monster. He knows they could take over any world they wanted, and are only being stopped by Menou for now. Naruto realizes Smoker is afraid, prompting the Vice Admiral to admit it, saying Rakuen is invincible and can’t be fought. Naruto promises that he’ll shatter the reality of bowing to an invincible kingdom, refusing to accept it. Smoker drops and stomps his cigar, admitting to himself the Ninja is braver than he is. The Vice Admiral says Naruto might one day experience Rakuen’s power and see how right he is, but that won’t mean much if he can’t win now. When Smoker says they should finish what they started at Lake Willow, Naruto agrees that he can’t break that reality if he can’t beat Smoker. Revealing his Sage Mode, Naruto promises to beat Smoker and convince him Rakuen isn’t invincible by beating them. Dellinger holds his hand on an extended hip, grinning and asking if the two facing him will be his opponents. Confused, Akatsuchi wonders what the Pirate is, while Kurotsuchi turns and says she won’t deal with a weirdo. Akatsuchi frantically protests, reminding her that they have a job to do by beating the enemy and breaking the Lacrima. Kurotsuchi yells that she knows, repeating that she doesn’t want to deal with him. As the two argue, the Shadow Clones watch in disbelief, suggesting they could face the Pirate instead. Kurotsuchi whimpers that she doesn’t want to leave it to them either, exasperating them. Akatsuchi asks the Naruto not to be bothered by Kurotsuchi’s pride, explaining how independent she is. Kurotsuchi yells for them to shut up, saying she has to stand up on her own in a fight if she wants to become Tsuchikage after Ōnoki. Everyone urges her to fight the ‘weirdo’ if that’s case, but she keeps protesting. Dellinger arrogantly says them coming at him all at once won’t make a difference, adding that he could kill all of them. While Akatsuchi realizes the Pirate is serious, Kurotsuchi frowns and states he’s dealing with two elite Hidden Rock Jōnin, with the Naruto piping in. Dellinger chuckles that he wouldn’t speak if he couldn’t back it up, asking them not to underestimate someone more beast than ‘weirdo’. Revealing his fanged mouth, Dellinger bites into his left arm and tears out a chunk of flesh, with Kurotsuchi particularly horrified at the cannibalism. Dellinger spits out the flesh and drinks the blood, his eyes going red. The Shadow Clones gasp and warn their comrades about the massive Killing Intent, comparing it to a Tailed Beast. Before Akatsuchi can react, Dellinger gets right in front of him and kicks him into a wall, much to Kurotsuchi’s worry. Dellinger laughs that it is the killing intent of the Fighting Fishman bloodline using the Feeding Frenzy Mode. He explains that his thirst for killing can’t be contained, promising to wipe out the Ninjas in a matter of seconds. He vanishes and quickly kicks all four Naruto Clones into the air, laughing that there’s only one more enemy. Dellinger turns to Kurotsuchi, promising to kill her for calling him weird. When the Pirate vanishes, Kurotsuchi manages a Substitution Jutsu; meaning Dellinger only impales a log. While he wonders where that came from, Kurotsuchi fires a Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu. Knowing the Ninja is trying to slow him down, Dellinger curses that he won’t be stopped from ripping her apart. Kurotsuchi then manages a Water Style: Water Trumpet, hardening the quicklime. Dellinger vanishes, and Kurotsuchi sees the quicklime parting, realizing he’s coming straight at her. She quickly uses Substitution, so Dellinger only hits a log with a Decapitating High Heel. He yells in frustration. Standing on the side of the wall, Kurotsuchi sends a Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. Knowing he’s being driven into the entryway, Dellinger manages to disperse the attack with Shotgun Stilettos. Seeing a horrified Kurotsuchi, he yells at her before zooming forward. He bites down on her neck and tears open her throat, but it’s just another log, so he spits out the bark. Cursing, Dellinger pushes himself back to the ground, deciding it’s time to end the fight. He spins around with a Buzzsaw High Heel, managing to cover the entire room. Kurotsuchi is unable to substitute in time, and is struck in the stomach. Dellinger laughs and gets right in front of the Ninja. He slams a Pistol High Heel into the wound, earning a scream of pain. Dellinger then says he’ll disable her arm to stop the Ninjutsu, and rams his horned head into her shoulder. Seeing the arm fall to the side, Dellinger laughs about loving holding someone’s life in his hands, guessing it’s a part of his Fighting Fishman blood. Dellinger calms down as Feeding Frenzy Mode runs its course, musing that his thirst is quenched thanks to victory. He stomps on Kurotsuchi’s wound, saying he won’t let go of her calling him a weirdo. Kurotsuchi thinks she had the right plan to track him with quicklime and land the hits, but underestimated the Pirate’s raw power. She apologizes to her grandfather, thinking she can’t become his successor like this. Toroi patiently waits for his opponent, and is confused when he senses him take his sweet time to enter. Thinking it makes no sense, the Cloud Ninja wonders if he should go to his enemy, but he opts to wait, since time lost doesn’t hurt the Coalition and gives Nirvana a better chance to fire. Roronoa Zoro enters the room, confused and asking why everyone had to get lost, having accidently found the room. Zoro notices the Ninja, and pleasantly asks him to tell him where he is. When Toroi doesn’t respond, Zoro calls him rude and asks to be thrown a bone. Toroi decides to throw shuriken instead, going faster than the naked eye can track. Zoro just easily blocks with Shusui, surprising the Ninja. Zoro raises an eyebrows, saying the Ninja was never taught manners if he refuses to talk and just attacks. Finally noticing the Lacrima, Zoro remembers the given orders, and asks if Toroi is his enemy. The silent Ninja just throws more shuriken. While quickly blocking with Shusui, Zoro says the fight will end quick if just shuriken are thrown. The narrative reveals that Toroi was using his Magnet Style: Conserving Twin Blades on the shuriken from the start. As a result, Shusui and Zoro are now magnetized. Sensing danger, Zoro blocks shuriken coming at him from behind with Wadō Ichimonji, realizing they’re the same ones as before. Zoro calls that weird, knowing shuriken don’t usually do that. Seeing more shuriken come at him, Zoro blocks in frustration and annoyance, asking if it’s like the Mark-Mark Fruit from Fishman Island, the comparison being very apt. Toroi watches Zoro in his loop of blocking shuriken, knowing he just has to stall long enough for Nirvana to charge and fire. He thinks it’ll be the end of the Alliance, and that Konton will be giddy at the world plunging into chaos. The Ninja tosses more shuriken at Zoro, who simply speeds up his swings, managing to block all of them while muttering a curse to Toroi. The Cloud Ninja decides to step things up, not wanting Zoro’s suffering to be prolonged in a fight despite his Indoctrination. Summoning several Fūma Shuriken, Toroi tosses them into the fray. Zoro is forced to speed up, moving so fast that his arms and blades are barely visible to the naked eye. Toroi is then confused when Zoro smiles, thinking his shuriken should be exhausting the Pirate, who by all rights should be harmed by now. Zoro throws a Hawk Tidal Wave that blows away all the shuriken. Zoro draws Sandai Kitetsu and puts on his bandana. With an eager grin, Zoro thanks Toroi for the ‘good training’. He says it was a lot of fun to test reflexes and speed, adding that the universe’s greatest swordsman needs to be the best. Zoro puts Wadō Ichimonji in his mouth, deciding to use Three Sword Style for the first time in the war. He promises to show the fighting style that will be known everywhere soon. Zoro then creates a powerful tornado that pushes away the shuriken with a Black Rope Tatsu Maki. Toroi breathlessly calls it impossible, dropping the scroll from his mouth in shock. Zoro rushes past and slashes Toroi with an Ultra Tiger Trap. Yelling in pain, Toroi notes the incredible power before landing unconscious. Smirking, Zoro unties his bandana, saying he’s grateful to Mihawk for giving the training in speed an reflexes to match the shuriken. While Toroi wasn’t much of a physical threat, the Jutsu warranted Three Sword Style. Zoro thanks Toroi for giving this training and being another steppingstone on his path to being the greatest. On that note, five minutes remain until Nirvana is fully charged, and four enemies remain. Omake: Happy Birthday Darkmachines, a Reunion Between Lovers Divided by War Skullak tells Chitsujo that he doesn’t have to do this for him after everything that happened between him and the Alliance, saying he has no reason to help. Chitsujo agrees, but says he still wanted to. Looking around, Skullak whistles that the Styx is just as vast and depressing as Hueco Mundo. Chitsujo admits it, though explains that this is the side where those who committed questionable acts in life are sent. Sighing at Skullak’s silence, Chitsujo says he can’t hide the reality that who he seeks did some questionable things, adding that no one is safe from the judgment of the Hakamori. Having said that, Chitsujo is more than willing to appeal to the remaining Watchers here to see if the two Arrancar can live together on the same side. Skullak says that he’ll gladly live on this side and save everyone some trouble, not caring as long as he’s with his love. Chitsujo gives an approving nod, calling the dedication to love admirable. Back on task, the good king says they could be looking for a while, but Skullak is confident they can find one soul if Konton found hundreds for the war. Chitsujo calls it good that she’s a recent arrival to the Styx, so it’ll be much easier. They see who they’re looking for, Chitsujo musing that fate is smiling on them. Skullak runs and calls out to Cirucci. She hears it, and starts crying in happiness as she runs towards an embrace. Seeing the two happily kiss, Chitsujo smiles and says he isn’t needed here, opening a portal back to Menou. Skullak calls out to Chitsujo, thanking him and promising to never forget this. Nodding, Chitsujo tells the two Arrancar to enjoy their afterlife, saying they can make eternity bliss. He then leaves. Appearing Characters Berenice Gabrielli Bartolomeo Loyd Lloyd Sanji Millianna Señor Pink Lucy Heartfilia * Virgo * Leo Smoker Naruto Uzumaki Dellinger Akatsuchi Kurotsuchi Toroi Roronoa Zoro Omake Chitsujo Skullak Tuma Cirucci Sanderwicci Abilities Magic * Star Dress: Virgo Form * Chain Magic Jutsu * Shadow Clones * Substitution Jutsu * Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu * Water Style: Water Trumpet * Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu * Magnet Style: Conserving Twin Blades Devil Fruits * Barrier Barrier Fruit Weapons * Shusui * Wadō Ichimonji * Sandai Kitetsu * Fūma Shuriken Schrift * the Question * The Yourself Techniques * Barrierbility: Earmuffs * Barrier Crash * Lucy Kick * Virgo Kick * Feeding Frenzy Mode * Decapitating High Heel * Shotgun Stilettos * Buzzsaw High Heel * Pistol High Heel * Hawk Tidal Wave * Black Rope Tatsu Maki * Ultra Tiger Trap Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 138 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Granz's Madhouse Next Chapter: Chapter 140 (Fairy Tail Campaign): To Zero Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign